Believe
by Juli-chan
Summary: UA. Um mal entendido separa InuYasha e Kagome, alguns anos depois eles se encontram. Será que o Amor que existia ainda permanece? Pode o destino separar duas pessoas de forma tão trágica e depois uni-las novamente?
1. Lembranças

**Nota da Autora I** Essa fic é _U/A_ – _Universo Alternativo_, peço perdão pelos vários FlashBacks que irão entrar na história. Mas não achei outro jeito, pois, Kagome é que está contando com interrupções (várias por sinal).

Um mal entendido separa InuYasha e Kagome, alguns anos depois eles se encontram. Será que o Amor que existia ainda permanece? Pode o destino separar duas pessoas de forma tão trágica e depois uni-las novamente?

Baseado em fatos reais.

**Disclaimer **– InuYasha não me pertence, se fosse meu eu estaria no Japão e não em Fortaleza. InuYasha pertence mesmo é a **Rumiko Takahashi** ela é que é a gênia e eu sua humilde serva.

**Capitulo 1** – **Lembranças.**

Em um apartamento da grande Tokyo, encontrava-se uma jovem com seus longos cabelos negros, deitada no sofá de sua sala. Fazia dois dias que estava triste, pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses. Se odiava pelo que fez "Como isso foi acontecer ?". Estudava na faculdade Toudai e a todos que perguntavam o que ela tinha, apenas respondia que era nada. Resolveu faltar esses dois dias, já que não estava prestando atenção nas aulas. Não agüentando mais, resolveu ligar para a única pessoa que confiava no momento. Sentou-se no sofá, pegou o telefone e discou.

- Alô?

- Alô! Kagome... o que houve?

- San ... Sangô vem aqui em casa, onegai! Preciso conversar... - Tentando controlar as lágrimas.

- Certo, estou chegando aí. Desligou o telefone.

- ...

Kagome colocou o telefone no gancho e deitou-se no sofá chorando novamente.

**20 minutos depois**

Kagome acorda com os toques da campainha.

- Já estou indo. - Passando as mãos nos olhos numa tentativa inútil de apagar os vestígios das lágrimas. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma Sango preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? - Falou entrando.

- ...

- O que houve? Você não me parece bem - Aproximando de Kagome.

Respirando fundo respondeu.

- Queria conversar... - Falou apontando para o sofá.

Sango se sentou e Kagome sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando as pernas em cima do estofado para que ficasse de frente da mesma. Sango fez o mesmo.

- Vamos me fale, Kagome. Você está estranha desde que viu aquele menino na faculdade. - Diga o que aconteceu.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça.

Sango ficou mais assustada "O que aconteceu?" Pensou. Pegou o queixo de Kagome para que ela olhasse para ela e vi o que a deixou mais preocupada. Lágrimas...

- Kagome por que está chorando? - Olhando nos olhos de Kagome.

- Sango... - suspirando – eu quero contar tudo a você...- Tentando se acalmar.

- Contar?... O que Kagome?

- Quem é aquele garoto?

**- - FlashBack - -**

Kagome andava distraída pelos corredores de sua escola, tinha acabado de brigar com sua mãe, por culpa de seu irmão mais novo, estava tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que estava em frente de sua sala e de que acabará de bater em alguém.

- Você não olha por onde anda, não?

- Des... Desculpa. - Ficou hipnotizada pelos olhos dourados que a observava com uma mistura de raiva e divertimento.

- Não vai sair da frente, não?Bruxa. - Falou segurando o braço dela.

- Você me chamou de quê? Hein! Me solta!!

- Bruxa!

- Ora seu... Kagome ia falar, mas foi interrompida pelo professor que tentava entrar na sala.

- Ora Vamos!A aula já vai começar e aqui não é lugar para namoricos. - Falou alterando a voz. Fazendo Kagome encolher.

- Mas professor... - Kagome tentou argumentar, só então percebeu que InuYasha ainda a segurava. – Me solta, pervertido!

Inuyasha a solta como se estivesse enojado, fazendo com que Kagome fizesse uma careta.

- Vamos mocinha, entre.

Kagome entra na sala.

Ficou se perguntando o que poderia acontecer para melhorar seu dia? Tinha brigado com sua mãe, chegado atrasada na escola e ainda tinha esbarrado em um baka mal educado. Nem esperou muito, pois, sua resposta foi logo respondida. Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do professor.

- Ohayoo Minna. Hoje temos um aluno novo para essa sala...Pode entrar Sr. Inuyasha.

Kagome parou de respirar.

- Quer dizer que o Sr. Yamata InuYasha, veio de Kyoto, humm... Mas isso não implica que o Sr. e a Srta. Kagome...

Inuyasha encarou Kagome que o olhava com curiosidade.

- Chegaram atrasados... Para o corredor os dois!

- "É meu dia!". Suspirou.

**No corredor**.

- Tudo por sua causa, se você não tivesse ali parado, eu não estaria aqui no corredor em frente a minha sala segurando um balde d'água idiota. - Falou Kagome com raiva.

- Bruxa.

- Grr... Pare de me chamar de bruxa! Eu tenho nome sabia? - Estreitando os olhos.

- Você tem nome, bruxa? - Mostrando um sorriso de divertimento.

Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, como viu que não tinha mas jeito, resolveu falar.

- Kagome, Higurashi Kagome.

- Hum.

- Falei que meu nome é Kagome e não bruxa.

- Meu nome é InuYasha, prazer.... bruxa.

- Grr...

**- - Fim do FlashBack - -**

- Você o conheceu quando estava no colegial? - Sango perguntou olhando para Kagome que ainda chorava.

- Foi... Eu pensei que iria odiá-lo por toda a minha vida, já que ele fazia tudo para me irritar... Nós acabamos nos tornamos amigos... e dessa amizade surgiram muitos sentimentos que eu não conhecia...

- Kagome...?

- ** - FlashBack - -**

- Kagome, você vai se atrasar. – A mãe de Kagome a chamou e abriu a porta do quarto encontrando-a já pronta.

- Já estou indo, mamãe! - Terminando de abotoar a saia.

- Inuyasha está ai. Olhando a reação da filha. – Você gosta dele, Kagome.

- Hã? - Corando. –Por que pergunta isso, mamãe.

- Você mudou.

- Mudei? O.o

- Está mais madura... e a sua relação com ele melhorou, no começo você mesma dizia que o odiava , mas agora ele virou seu melhor amigo. Ao dizer isso Kagome baixou a cabeça. – O que foi?

- Nada mamãe.

- Olhe para mim, Kagome. - Falou se aproximando de sua filha. – Você quer me contar alguma coisa?

- Eu... eu estou apaixonada por ele ...

- Mas ele sabe?

- Acho que não.- Sorriu. – Eu nunca pensei que iria gostar de um mal educado, rabugento,...

- Hum que apelidos carinhosos ele tem! - Rindo.

- Ah! Mãe! Eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim. - Triste.

- Eu, como mãe, posso dizer uma coisa... ele gosta de você sim.

- ...

- É só ter paciência. - Abraçando a filha.

- Obrigada...

Kagome sai do quarto com sua mãe e vai atender InuYasha que se encontrava esparramado no sofá.

- Folgado, não? - Apontando para InuYasha.

- Pensei que ia demorar mais, princesa. - Estreitando os olhos.

- Oh! Desculpe quer que eu demore mais. - Mostrando um sorriso.

- Feh! Estamos atrasados... Vamos logo. - Levantando-se.

- Pense no que eu te falei, Kagome.- Falou a mãe de dela olhando-os passar pelo portão.

- Ok. – Corando.

- ** - Fim do FlashBack - -**

- Eu queria conhecer sua mãe. Sango indagou segurando a mão de Kagome. – Ela parece se muito boa.

- Ela é sim. Fungando. – Ela, meu jiin-chan e meu irmão mais novo ficaram no Templo, eu vim morar aqui por causa da faculdade, e também para... Esquecer tudo ...Mas meu passado está vindo a tona e tudo que eu tentei esquecer, volta a minha mente... Voltando a chorar.

- Kagome... se você não quiser contar, tudo bem. Segurando com mais força a mão dela.

- Não...eu comecei agora vou terminar...

- Mas... vocês chegaram a namorar?

- É melhor eu pular essa parte. Deu um sorriso triste.

- Ta bom

- Você ainda o ama, Kagome.

- Hai.

- Mas... O que aconteceu de tão grave para você ficar assim?

-...

- Kagome...?

- ** - FlashBack - -**

Kagome e InuYasha estavam namorando a um mês, amavam-se.

- Sabia que eu te amo. Beijando InuYasha.

- Sabia... Sorrindo. - Promete uma coisa?

- O quê? - Sentando no colo dele.

- Quando acontecer qualquer coisa, eu serei o primeiro, a saber. Segurando a cintura dela.

- Por que você ta perguntando isso? Sem entender.

- Promete? Sentindo um aperto no peito.

- Prometo, você nunca irá me perder. Beijando-o.

Na casa de Kagome.

- Mãe estou indo. Pegando a bolsa que estava no sofá.

- InuYasha vai com você, filha?

- Não, vou me encontrar com ele no parquinho - Sorrindo.

- Boa sorte!

- Tchau, mãe. – saindo.

Kagome saiu em direção ao curso "- Pra quê que eu vou fazer um curso de Redação, se eu sou boa em Redação". – Repetia a sua amiga Ayume que continuava insistindo para que ela fizesse o curso com ela. "- Ta bom Ayume" – Sorriu, estava se sentindo tão bem ultimamente, tinha tirado boas notas, estava namorando InuYasha e o mais importante ele a amava. Não poderia estar mais feliz.

Tinha adorado o curso, que apesar de ter sido rápido, deu para entender tudo o que o professor passará. Ayume tinha ficado com algumas dúvidas, mas resolveu perguntar quanto a aula terminasse.

- Kagome me espera lá fora vou perguntar esse tópico ao professor. – Entrando na sala novamente.

- Está bem... Vou está na frente da escola.

- Ok! Me espera ...

- Ta. – Indo a frente da escola. "Ai que saudade do Inu-chan... espero que ela não demore muito, não quero me atrasar" – pensou.

- Olá. – Kagome se sobressaltou.

- Oi.

- Você estuda aqui?

- Não, estou só por causa do curso.

- Ah! É que eu sou novo na cidade, será que você poderia me dar algumas informações errr... qual seu nome mesmo? – Segurando a mão dela.

- Kagome...

- "É essa menina que **_ela_** falou" – Prazer, Kouga.

- "Kouga? Já ouvi esse nome antes?" – Prazer.

- Você gostaria de ser minha mulher? – Apertando a mão de Kagome e aproximando o seu corpo do dela.

- Hã? Não, não eu já tenho namorado. – Tentando se afastar dele.

- Ah... "_Sinto cheiro de cachorro_" – Mas... – Aproximando mais de Kagome – Um beijinho não faz mal nenhum – Beijando-a.

Kagome foi pega de surpresa, tentou resistir de todas as maneiras, mas ele a apertava mais ao encontro de seu corpo. Até que consegui romper o beijo com violência.

- Por... Porque fez isso?

- Por que você vai ser minha e não daquele cara de cachorro... – não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois, Kagome tinha o interrompido com uma tapa em seu rosto.

- Seu miserável... – Kagome saiu o mais rápido possível de perto dele antes que ele voltasse a agarrar-la.

- Você ainda vai ser minha... – Passando a mão no rosto.

No parque 

Eles sempre se encontravam em um parquinho que ficava próximo a casa de ambos. Kagome correu para encontra-lo. E logo o viu sentado em um banquinho.

- Oi! - Beijando-o, mas não sendo correspondida.

- ...

- O que houve? - Sentando ao lado dele.

- Por quê... Por que você está aqui. - Sua voz saiu estranhamente fria. Assustando Kagome.

- Como assim?

- Não quer me contar algo, Kagome. Olhando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez.

- Contar? Sentindo um frio na espinha.

- ...

- ...

- Se você não quer falar eu falo. Levantando, assustando Kagome. – O que você estava fazendo com o lobo?

- Eu... - Ia falar mais foi interrompida pelo InuYasha.

- Não, deixa eu adivinhar? Você foi se encontrar com o lobo e pensou em deixar o otário aqui te esperando, mas não veio na sua cabeça que o baka poderia querer ir busca-la no curso...

- Inu...

- Eu ainda não terminei! –Gritou fazendo Kagome encolher. – Mas quando o otário a encontrou, ela estava aos beijos com a pessoa que ele mais odeia e depois ela iria se encontrar com ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Falou com raiva.

- Inu-chan, não é nada que você está pensando. Com lágrimas nos olhos.

- "Nada que eu estou pensando" Eu vi Kagome, com meus próprios olhos.

- InuYasha eu ia contar pra você...

- Eu não quero mais ver você. - Essas palavras fizeram Kagome estremecer. – Você perdeu a minha confiança...

- Não...

- Adeus.

- ** - Fim do Flash Back - -**

- Depois desse dia eu não vi mais o InuYasha, fiquei sabendo notícias dele, através do irmão dele, Sesshoumaru, ele me contou que naquela mesma noite InuYasha recebeu um telefonema e viajou para Kyoto. Sesshoumaru me falou que a mãe dele estava muito mal.

- Desde esse dia vocês nunca mais se viram?

- Não... –Tentando controlar os sentimentos que lembrar de tudo aquilo lhe trazia. – Não tive a chance que contar o que realmente aconteceu...

- Mas o tal de Kouga te forçou!!

- Eu sei... – Voltando a chorar.

- Kagome...

**Continua...**

Nota da Autora II 

****

Bom, esta serva tentou fazer um fic diferente (está com muito Flash Back's, né?).

Peço perdão pelos erros de Português, como já disse antes, eu preciso voltar pra escola (XD).

Agradecimento especial a **Madam Spooky,** pois ela me ajudou muito, me incentivando a continuar escrevendo e traduzindo. Arigato.

Espero receber ao menos uma review. Pois, seu comentário é muito importante! Nem que seja um oi.

**Dea** – Te dolow viu!

**Shadow** – Te dolow tb !

**Julichan**

**Maio - 2004**


	2. Coincidências

Peço perdão pela demora (acabei refazendo a fic).Houve um probleminha, mas já está tudo resolvido. Prometo continuar a fic (até se for internada de novo ¬¬). Bom, vamos a fic. Boa Leitura! -

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence (somente nos meus sonhos impróprios para menores XD). Apenas o peguei emprestado (ele é meuuuu!!) o.o. InuYasha pertence a Rumiko Takarashi (minha sensei). Believe Capitulo 2 – Coincidências 

Não entedia porque estava lembrando de tudo que aconteceu agora, já fazia dois anos que a viu pela última vez e a despedida não tinha sido uma das melhores. Por que toda vez que lembrava dela sentia uma pontada no peito? Será que ainda a amava? Mas não podia voltar atrás, não sabia onde ela estava, se ela ainda gostava dele e também estava comprometido.

- Feh!

Tentou livrar-se dos pensamentos, pegou o livro que seu irmão esquecerá em cima da mesa, alias, o baka do seu irmão era professor, abriu na primeira página que viu e começou a ler.

"Adeus, adeus,adeus! E, suspirando,

Saí deixando morta a minha amada,

Vinha o luar iluminando a estrada

E eu vinha pela estrada soluçando.

Perto, um ribeiro claro murmurando

Muito baixinho como quem chorava,

Parecia o ribeiro estar chorando

As lágrimas que eu triste gotejava.

Súbito ecoou do sino o som profundo!

Adeus! – eu disse. Para mim no mundo

Tudo acabou-se, apenas restam mágoas.

Mas no mistério astral da noite bela

Pareceu-me inda ouvir o nome dela

No marulhar monótono das águas!"

- Kuso!

Jogou o livro no chão. Fechou os olhos e deixou que mais uma lembrança, daquela que mais amava voltasse aos seus pensamentos.

- Kagome...

** - FlashBack - **

- Não me siga, InuYasha! – Falou Kagome sendo perseguida pelo InuYasha.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou tentando alcança-la.

- Me deixa em paz!! – Entrando em casa e subindo para seu quarto, sem perceber que InuYasha ainda a seguia. Entrou em seu quarto ia fechar a porta mais foi impedida por ele, que se acomodou em sua cama.

- SAIA DAQUI!!! – Gritou.

- Não precisa gritar...- colocando as mãos nos ouvidos - Por que está tão brava?

- Ainda pergunta? – Sentando ao lado dele.

- Tudo isso é porque eu aceitei fazer o trabalho com aquela menina a Ki .. ko... Ki...

- KIKYOU!

- É ela mesma. - Sorriu

- Você sabe que ela não gosta de mim e que eu não tenho muita simpatia por ela e também...

- Também?

- Ela gosta de você... – Sua resposta não passou de um sussurro.

- E daí! Eu não gosto dela...

- Mas...

- Alias, eu gosto de outra pessoa... – Ao ouvir isso Kagome se levanta e fica de costa para InuYasha para que ele não pudesse ver o rosto dela.

- E quem seria essa pessoa?

- ...

- Tudo bem, não precisa me dizer.- Baixou a cabeça.

Kagome se surpreendeu, InuYasha tinha a abraçado por trás e encostado sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- Quer mesmo saber quem é a pessoa que eu gosto?

- Sim... – Sua resposta não passou de um sussurro.

InuYasha a virou para que ela ficasse de frente a ele.

Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo.

- A pessoa que eu mais amo está na minha frente. – O coração de Kagome começou a bater mais apressado "Não acredito", pensava. – Eu a amo mais que tudo, mais que a minha vida. – Encostou sua testa na dela. – Eu amo você.

Então era verdade ele a amava, não era sonho.

- Eu... eu também amo você... – Não controlando mais as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

InuYasha a abraçou, queria que o mundo parasse para que esse momento durasse para sempre. Não sabia desde quando estava apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, mas saber que ela sentia o mesmo por ele era divino.

Foram se afastando devagar, olhando um para o outro e se aproximaram para o primeiro beijo deles dois. Uma experiência que nenhum dos dois tinham experimentado. Mas tinham o dia inteiro para aprender.

**- Fim do FlashBack -**

- Yasha?

- Por que você não bate na porta antes de entrar, Sesshoumaru.

- Desculpe, Inu-chan, mais você não me ouviu, o que aconteceu? – Aproximando de InuYasha.

- Estava distraído...- Baixou a cabeça. – E não me chame de Inu-chan!

- Está bem. – Olhou em volta e viu seu livro jogado no chão. – E o que o meu livro tem haver com sua distração?

- Oh! Desculpe. – Levantou e pegou o livro.

Sesshoumaru olhou intrigado para ele. – Você não está bem... você me pediu desculpas. Falou aproximando-se de InuYasha e colocando a mão em sua testa.

-Pare de bobagens. Afastando-se da mão de Sesshoumaru.

- Já está sabendo das novidades?

- Que novidades... – Falou sentando-se novamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, você é um hanyou deve ter sentido o cheiro...

- Pare de enrolar e fale logo.

- Kagome.

- Nani? – Levantando-se da cadeira.

- Kagome está estudando na mesma faculdade que você.

- Não pode ser...

- Quem sabe o destino resolveu dá mais uma chance para você consertar a burrada que fez.

- Mas...

- Os Deuses ouviram minhas preces de que um dia vocês iam se encontram e colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

- Eu não me arrependi do que fiz.- Alterando a voz.

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, irmãozinho.

-...

- E você vai descobrir que sua querida noiva não presta.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Verá que Kikyou não é flor que se cheire.

= = =

No Dia Seguinte 

O sol começava a entrar pelas venezianas da janela, fazendo com que o quarto ficasse iluminado, mas a pessoa que estava deitada na cama parecia não se importar com isso, apenas queria continuar dormindo. Ouviu alguém entrar no quarto e sentar na beirada de sua cama e tentar acorda-la.

- Kagome .... Kagome... acorde...

- não... quero dormir mais oka-san

- Oka-san? –Rindo – Não é sua oka-san... é a Sango!

- Sango? Kagome ficou sentada na cama com os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Hahahaha.... você fica horrível quando acorda....hahaha... – Puxando os lençóis de cima da Kagome.

- Bleh!

- Vamos você vai a faculdade comigo, hoje.

- Não vou. – Cobrindo-se com o lençol.

-Ah! Vai sim. – Tirando o lençol de cima da Kagome e colocando-o embaixo do braço. – Vamos levante e tome um bom banho, estou esperando você na cozinha para tomar café.

- Chata!

- Idem. – Falou enquanto saía do quarto de Kagome.

Sango entrou na cozinha, colocou os pratos em cima da mesa e esperou que Kagome descesse. Lembrou que tinha ligado para sua mãe na noite anterior. No qual havia falado que iria ficar um tempo com ela "Um colinho não faz mal a ninguém". Sua mãe disse que ela poderia ficar na casa de Kagome até que ela melhorasse. Estava tão distraída que nem notou que estava sendo observada.

- Obrigada por tudo Sango!

- Hum, de nada Kagome-chan. Você está bonita.

Kagome estava usando uma blusa rosa com uma calça preta, na qual valorizava seu corpo. –Você também está! – Sango estava usando uma calça azul e uma blusa bege.

- Eu é que agradeço, Kagome.

- Nani?

- Você, ontem, me deu a maior prova de amizade, a que tinha confiança em mim. Eu é que fico agradecida. – Falou abraçando Kagome.

- Boba. – Falou enquanto retribuía o abraço.

- Vamos deixar de sentimentalismo e vamos tomar o café, senão vamos nos atrasar. Kagome fez uma careta.

-Ok.

= = =

Na Faculdade 

"Droga, porque a Sango me arrastou até aqui?" pensava Kagome enquanto entrava no prédio. "Hum, acho que nesses três dias, que eu estive fora, não deve ter mudado muita coisa..."

Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Kagome, Sango começou a falar:

- Ah! ... Kagome... a nossa sala sofreu uma mudança... Poucas...- tentando falar como se alguém tivesse morrido.

- Que tipo de mudança?

- Bom,... Trocaram o professor... e transferiram um aluno.

- Quem é esse aluno?

- É melhor ver por você mesma.

- Sango!

Sango nada disse apenas apressou o passo para encontrar sua bendita sala , deixando uma confusa Kagome para trás.

"Isso é coincidência demais... tem que ser outra pessoa, sua boba". Estava tão entretida nos seus pensamentos que acabou se chocando com uma pessoa na porta da sala.

- Itai!

- Você não olha por onde anda, não?

O coração de Kagome parou, "Essa frase". Quando Kagome levantou a cabeça para responder , ficou mais surpresa ainda, "Não, de novo não!" sua mente gritava. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra apenas encaram aqueles olhos dourados que a olhava com espanto.

Ficaram olhando um para o outro por um bom tempo, para ela vê-lo era lembrar de uma dor quase esquecida, para ele vê-la era reacender um sentimento quase esquecido "o Amor".

**Continua....**

**Nota da Autora**

****

**Arigato pelos comentários !!!!! o/ **

**Me deixaram muito feliz **

**Madam Spooky – Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio, sua opinião pra mim é muito importante! ... Também fiquei com vontade de bater mais no Kouga ( mais ele ainda vai apanhar mais ..Ops!). Beijos!**

**Lari-chan - Eu fui um pouco malvada separando eles daquele jeito (é que resolvi colocar um pouco como aconteceu na vida real, e ela não teve como se explicar mesmo u.u) . E o Kouga foi usado como marionete (ops!!! ) mas isso é mais pra frente. Obrigado pelo seu apoio. Arigato.**

**Dark-Soft – Obrigada pelo seu apoio. Adorei sua review!! XD**

**Kgome - Eu não irei desistir dela XD. Obrigado pelo apoio . **

**Bianca Himura – Hello, você não é aquilo que você disse!!!! Viu? Adorei seu comentários, muito obrigada por está gostando da fic . Fico muito feliz. E essa fic vai ter um final feliz.**

**Lily – Arigato !!! **

**Shadow – Como é que está a fic o.o? **

****

**Arigato a todos que me mandaram reviews e a todos que leram também. **

**Um grande abraço e um cheiro no cangote XD.**

**Próximo capitulo = Irá sair em breve, está em processo de criação u.u. Ja ne**

**Juli-chan**

**2004 **


	3. Reencontro

Gomen pela demora!! Mas esta serva teve alguns problemas com o pc (hehehe ele pegou um lindo Trojan ¬¬) Mas apesar de tudo ele está bem agora Olhando com um olhar desconfiado para ele parece! Bom, a minha saúde está melhor, não fui internada o/. Estive com alguns problemas de saúde, talvez seja só ansiedade O.o . Ah!! Estou tão feliz!!

**Mas vamos deixar de conversa e vamos a fic! Boa Leitura!**

**Disclaimer** - **InuYasha não me pertence. Se ele fosse meu, eu estaria com ele no Havaí!**

**Believe**

Capitulo 3 – Reencontro 

Ficaram se encarando longamente, sem trocar uma palavra. Espantados e emocionados pelo reencontro, fixaram os olhos um do outro como se estivessem suspensos no tempo e espaço. Tudo ao redor deles havia sumido, o prédio, as pessoas ao redor deles, só existiam eles dois ali. Como se estivessem em transe.

Mas isso estava chamando a atenção não só dos alunos, que paravam para olha-los, mas também do "professor" que estava próximo a eles para entrar na sala.

-"Interessante" – Pensou.

- Acho melhor vocês entrarem ou vão ficar na frente da sala o dia inteiro. – Falou com sua voz extremamente fria.

- Ses... Sesshoumaru... –Kagome olhou espantada para o professor.

- Olá, Kagome... Sou seu professor de Linguagem e Códigos. Virando-se para InuYasha. – Vamos, irmãozinho... Quanto tempo vai ficar parado aí?

InuYasha nada disse apenas entrou na sala e sentou em seu lugar, ainda aturdido. Deixando Sesshoumaru e Kagome sozinhos.

- É muito bom vê-la, Kagome, muito bom, mesmo.

- Obrigada...

- Vamos entrar.

-Sim

Kagome entrou na sala sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru, e foi sentar atrás de Sango.

- Porque você não me disse?

- Ora, se eu contasse, você não iria querer vim. – Falou Sango como se fosse obvio.

- Sango...

-Tudo bem, Kagome... – Falou virando-se para ficar de frente a ela. – Me fala, o que sentiu?

- Que ia morrer...

-Mas ... Ele está olhando pra cá.

- É.

- Bom... Acho que vocês podiam conversar e quem sabe se acertar.

- Impossível.

- Nada é impossível. – Sango falou isso e virou-se novamente para o professor.

A aula de Sesshoumaru era sempre tranqüila, mas nesse dia, a turma estava tensa, na verdade, apenas dois alunos, a garota Kagome e seu querido irmão. Olhava para InuYasha de vez em quando, mas este permanecia de cabeça baixa, parecia mergulhado em seus pensamentos, sabia como ele se sentia, ver Kagome de novo não deve ter sido muito bom. Deveria estar pensando em muitas bobagens. Olhava também para Kagome, ela prestava atenção na aula. Mas sentia que ela ficava nervosa quando conversava com a garota que estava na frente dela.

- Bom Minna. Espero que vocês tenham entendido minha aula e resolvam os exercícios da página 384. – Já ia sair mais resolveu se aproximar. – Kagome?

-Hã?

- Poderia falar comigo na sala dos professores depois da aula?

-Hai. - falou mostrando um sorriso triste.

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala e olhou para InuYasha que estava prestando atenção na conversa que acabará de ter com Kagome. InuYasha começou a rosnar para ele. Sorriu e deu um tchauzinho para InuYasha. Acabou ouvindo um baka murmurado pelo seu irmão.

O restante das aulas foi calmo, Kagome tentou esquecer a presença de InuYasha na sala, hora prestando atenção nas aulas, hora conversando com Sango, mas parecia impossível, a cada instante que lembrava que Inuyasha estava ali, na mesma sala, logo atrás dela, seu coração disparava, seu corpo reagia só de pensar em está perto dele.

-

O final das aulas naquele dia havia sido desgastante, mas para InuYasha , era como se não houvesse passado aula nenhuma, deste que entrou na sala, ficou afundando em seus pensamentos. "_Como eu fui tão idiota, em não ter sentido o cheiro dela.... o cheiro... como pude esquecer do aroma dela, que sempre me embriagou? ... Porque agora que a vejo todo o sentimento que eu tinha por Kikyou se esvaneceu?... Kami..."._ Percebeu que o sinal havia tocado indicando o fim das aulas. Viu Kagome se despedir daquela garota e sair da sala quase correndo_._ "_Acho que a minha presença a incomoda."_ Viu aquela garota o encarar _"Quem é essa?"_. Tomou um susto quando viu Miroku entrar na sala e beijar-la. _"Oh! Não a namorada de Miroku é a amiga da Kagome. Estou com muita sorte!"._ Sorriu ao ver que o amigo o notou na sala.

- Olá InuYasha! Falou Miroku todo sorridente.

- Ol

- Já conheci minha namorada? – Apontou para Sango.

- Não. Prazer, InuYasha.- Segurando a mão de Sango.

-Prazer é todo meu, me chamo Sango. Que coincidência, não?

- É... – Sorriu amarelo.

- De que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Miroku abraçando Sango.

- Uma longa história... – Falou InuYasha saindo da sala.

-

Kagome havia saído da sala o mais rápido possível, não queria encarar os olhos dourados novamente, seria tortura demais. Encaminhou para a sala dos professores se perguntando o que tanto Sesshoumaru queria falar com ela. Só então, notou que estava na frente da salas dos professores. – _Idiota!! - _Murmurou.

- Olá, Kagome... – Kagome se sobressaltou com a voz de Sesshoumaru atrás dela. – Entre. Falou abrindo a porta. O lugar era realmente bonito, tinha até uma mini biblioteca, pela mente de Kagome "Um luxo só".

- Tudo bom, Sesshoumaru-sama ou devo te chamar de sensei? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não me chame de sensei, faz com que eu pareça mais velho.

- Hahahaha... Você não mudou nada. – Falou sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima.

- Como está sua família? – Falou também se sentando.

- Minha família ficou no Templo, alguns fins de semana eu vou visitá-los. Minha mãe está do mesmo jeito. Só Souta que está crescendo depressa. – Falou sorrindo.

- Irmãos crescem rápido.

- Como está Rin?

- Nós nos casamos, Rin é uma mulher maravilhosa, em todos os sentidos...

- Mas que declaração de Amor, Sesshoumaru. – Rindo.

- Eu a amo e mesmo que ela tenha cometido erros no passado, eu continuo amando ela, cada dia mais... Estou morto de saudades dela, ela viajou para ver a família. Estou quase morrendo...

Kagome baixou a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Err... Nada. -Respirou fundo e perguntou. – Como está InuYasha?

- Bom...

- Hum?

- InuYasha está noivo. – O coração de Kagome quase parou, por pouco não caiu da cadeira.

- Posso saber quem é a sortuda? – Mostrando um sorriso triste.

- Kikyou...

- QUE????? – Desta vez Kagome caiu da cadeira mesmo.

-

Ainda na sala de aula.

- Me conta, conta, conta, conta.... – Miroku implorando de joelhos para sua namorada contar sobre InuYasha.

- Você... Às vezes, é engraçado. – Sorriu ao ver a cara de indignado que seu namorado fez.

- Isso é coisa que diga ao seu namorado – Falou levantando-se. – Hum, vai me contar ou não?

- Kagome...

- Hum?

- Kagome é a ex-namorada de InuYasha...

- Meu Deus... A Kagome... É ela? Ele havia me dito sobre uma garota que o tinha magoado muito... Mas nunca pensei que fosse a Kagome... – Olhou para a namorada que estava de cabeça baixa. – O que foi?

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa... – A voz de Sango saiu estranhamente séria.

- Fa...fale.

- Aconteça o que acontecer... Me prometa que sempre irá ouvir a minha versão, mesmo que seja uma bobagem, eu não quero que aconteça com a gente o mesmo que aconteceu com InuYasha e Kagome-chan...

- Sango...

- Eu amo você demais... – Fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima solitária escapar. Mas foi surpreendida pelo abraço de Miroku.

- Eu também amo você. – Sorriu – Mas que a minha vida... E pode deixar, você não irá se livrar de mim tão cedo.

- Obrigada... O abraçou mais forte, mas sentiu alguma coisa passando pelas suas regiões glúteas. – Mas... Se você não tirar essa mão boba daí... Juro que será um homem morto.

- Oh! Desculpe.. - Miroku levantou as mãos. – É à força do hábito. – Dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Miroku!!!

- Vamos... – Falou antes de dar um beijo apaixonado na namorada.

-

- Droga... Poderia ter aceitado a carona de Sesshoumaru. – Falou Kagome saindo do prédio da escola e se dirigindo ao estacionamento. – Sango-chan , a essa hora, já deve 'tá em casa. Vou ter que ir de ônibus. – Já estava no meio do estacionamento quando ouviu um casal brigando. Eu conheço essa voz... Aproximou mais um pouco e quase cai para trás ao identificar o dono da voz e com que ele estava brigando. "_InuYasha e... Kikyou..."_.

No carro...

- InuYasha o que você ainda vai fazer ai dentro? – Falou a morena, que tinha longos cabelos até a cintura.

- Já falei que vou falar com meu irmão... O assunto não interessa a você. – InuYasha falou saindo do carro. – Não me siga...

- Mas que droga... O que deu em você. – Viu InuYasha entrando novamente na faculdade. – Kuso...

Kagome escutava a discussão atentamente. _"O que diabos o InuYasha foi fazer lá dentro, se o Sesshoumaru havia ido embora, será... será que ele queria falar comigo,não, acorda Kagome você está sonhando..."_

-

Kikyou ficou plantada esperando o baka do InuYasha. Baka mesmo, pois, todo o sentimento que sentia, e tudo que tinha _feito_, foram só divertimento. Não sabia o por que ainda estava com ele, talvez fosse pena ou interesse.

Kikyou olhou para o lado e viu a ultima pessoa que queria ver no mundo, a garotinha. Agora entendia por que InuYasha estava agindo estranho, provavelmente tinha visto ela. Resolveu se aproximar, mas pareceu que a garotinha não tinha visto sua presença.

- Olá cópia...

- Kikyou... – Kagome estreitou os olhos.

- Acho que devemos conversar, não acha?

- Não tenho nada a conversar com você...

- Hum, continua agressiva – Mostrou um sorriso de divertimento. – Acho que devo um explicação sobre InuYasha, não?

- Não quero saber nada sobre o InuYasha ... – Falou Kagome virando-se e indo em direção a saída, mas foi impedida pelo braço de Kikyou. – Dá para me soltar.

- Vamos conversar... – Empurrou Kagome para dentro do carro. – Mas não aqui... – Trancou o lado de Kagome, entrou e deu a partida.

- Não, eu não tenho nada a falar com você... Pare o carro já!! – Gritava Kagome tentando abrir a porta do carro. – Pare esse carro!!!!

- Fique quieta! – Kikyou gritou fazendo Kagome encolher contra o banco. – Como você é ingênua... Até hoje não desconfiou do meu plano...

- Do que você está falando?

- Kouga...

- Kouga? Você o conhece...

- hahahaaha... Kouga é meu primo...

- Como? – Kagome estava ficando tonta com a quantidade de informações que Kikyou lhe dava, mas por que ela estava falando isso agora... como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Kouga gostava de você, na verdade ele gosta de toda menina, foi apenas dizer para ele quem era você, para ele executar o plano...

- Você... Você planejou tudo?

- Não está na cara... – Kikyou riu, aumentando a velocidade do carro.

- Eu ...

- Vou contar como InuYasha caiu na minha armadilha.

Continua...

****

****

**Peço perdão pelos erros de português e por esse capitulo horrível ¬¬. **

**Não gostei muito... Não saiu do jeito que eu esperava (--).**

**Nesse final de semana me acabei em um evento de anime que aconteceu aqui em Fortaleza. o/ Heheehehe **

**Eu fiz cosplay (meu primeiro cosplay completo -) Fiz a Sailor Moon de Sailor Moon Live Action XD. Minha roupa tava massa :D ( ano passado fiz uma colegial hentai, mas ficou peba). Esse evento foi tudo **

**Sana (Super Amostra Nordestina de Animes) Foi D!!!!!!!**

**Só teve um problema ¬¬ meu cabelo não ficou igual –-**

**Bom, tenho fotos do evento aqui = www. Fotolog. net / julichankawaii**

**Sua visita será muito bem vinda XD.**

Arigato Especial 

Para todos que me apoiaram e leram essa fic! 

** Olhando para Bianca Himura **

**Bianca Himura – Gomen por ter feito você chorar e pela demora, mas dessa vez não foi minha culpa. Esse pc às vezes me deixa louca T-T. Próximo capitulo já está quase pronto. Só falta digitar --'. Adorei sua ameaça de morte XD.**

** Abraçando Bianca **

**Sakura(Kgome) - Arigato pelo seu comentário. Hum eles vão aparecer mais um pouquinho, mas será apenas para resolver o caso XD. Kisus**

Taiji Ya Sango-chan - **Arigato também adoro suas fics XD. Fico muito agradecida que tenha gostado . Kisus**

**Lari-chan ****– Nyah!!! ****Arigato pelo seu comentário! Vou aceitar a sua sugestão... Kikyou deve morrer !!!! com olhos de psicopata Hhahahahahahaa... voltando ao normal . Ops! Quem sabe por um carro, um trem, um avião ... Kisus**

Carolzinha – Arigato e fiquei surpresa ao saber que a minha fic prende a pessoa emocionada nunca pensei que iriam gostar dela . Kisus!

**Gomen mais uma vez pela demora!!!! se ajoelhando em frente ao pc Gomen nasai!**

**Arigato por terem lido e por continuar lendo essa fic. **

**Juli-chan**

****


	4. Escuridão

**Disclaimer – **"Tenho que declarar, ainda que não sei o porque já que todo mundo já sabe que não sou dona dos personagens de InuYasha, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi".

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fic editada por Najla **

**Dedicada a ela.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Believe **

**Capítulo 4 – Escuridão**

- Hum você não vai falar nada?

- Falar o quê? Dá para parar esse carro? – Kagome até aquele momento não entendia porque Kikyou estava prendendo-a dentro do carro, com certeza as intenções de Kikyou não eram boas. – Me deixe sair daqui!!!!

- Como você pode ser tão ingênua...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- InuYasha nunca lhe contou como nos conhecemos?

Kagome baixou a cabeça e ficou novamente em silêncio.

- ... Ele me disse que conheceu você no primário... Mas Kikyou interviu.

- Eu conheci a família dele primeiro...

Kagome passou a olha-la.

- Fui namorada de Sesshoumaru...

Os olhos de Kagome pareciam ter saltado de suas órbitas. - O que? "Isso só pode ser piada" – Kagome pensou.

- Conheci Sesshoumaru antes de InuYasha, éramos amigos e acabamos namorando. Sesshoumaru era uma pessoa fria e egoísta, mas não sei o que aconteceu com ele para ter ficado do jeito que ele está agora... Ele mudou tanto... E até sorri.

- "Rin!"

Kikyou fez uma careta - Feh! Tudo por causa daquela garota sem sal.

- Não fale assim de Rin. – Kagome notou o sarcasmo na voz de Kikyou.

- Tsc! Eu até gostava do Sesshoumaru daquela época... Tsc!.

Kagome ficou em silêncio novamente.

- Sesshoumaru nunca havia me dito que tinha um irmão, naquela época os dois se odiavam, já que InuYasha não era totalmente irmão dele e também era um hanyou. A mãe de InuYasha havia se casado com o pai de Sesshoumaru quando ele tinha 5 anos, ele nunca a aceitou como substituta da mãe dele. Lembro-me da primeira vez que vi o InuYasha, ele tinha acabado de chegar de viajem com a mãe dele, tinham ido a China, não me lembro muito bem, mas foi a partir daí que comecei a gostar dele.

Kagome ouvia tudo sem dizer uma palavra, cada palavra que Kikyou dizia a deixava mais confusa, porque que InuYasha nunca havia lhe contado sobre isso? Porque Sesshoumaru não lhe contou que havia sido namorado dela? E por que terminaram? A mente de Kagome estava cheia de perguntas e a maioria das respostas só a pessoa que estava ao seu lado poderia responde-las.

- Você deve está se perguntando por que nos terminamos?

- Sim

- Bom... Ele descobriu que eu estava gostando de InuYasha. – Sorrindo - Ele disse que não precisávamos ficar juntos, já que não gostávamos mais um do outro.

- Como ele descobriu?

- Ele me viu dando em cima de InuYasha. – Sorrindo – Nós tivemos uma briga e eu acabei dizendo que preferia ficar com o meio-irmão dele e que ele fosse para os braços de Rin.

- Mas...

- Depois disso, Sesshoumaru correu para Rin em Kyoto e InuYasha foi estudar naquela escola. Meus planos de conquista-lo ficaram mais fácil, já que eu também me matriculei e poderia ficar mais perto dele.

-...

- Mas meus planos foram por água abaixo, quando ele conheceu você. – Kikyou olhou para Kagome com um olhar assassino.

Kagome se encolheu na cadeira e apertou o cinto de segurança. – Eu não tenho culpa se ele se apaixonou por mim.

Kikyou riu.

- Do que está rindo? Kagome perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Sua ingenuidade cada vez mais me impressiona.

- Ora sua...

----

** Ainda na Faculdade. **

Inuyasha havia dado uma desculpa a Kikyou, dizendo que iria atrás de Sesshoumaru, mas na verdade queria ver Kagome, não sabia porque queria vê-la de novo, talvez para confirmar o sentimento que começava a bater em seu peito. – InuYasha idiota.

- Agora você fala sozinho...

InuYasha se sobressaltou.

- Miroku? O que ainda faz aqui? – Perguntou com seu típico humor.

- Está estressado?

- Responda a minha pergunta. – Estreitando os olhos.

- Calma... Estou esperando Sango, ela tinha marcado com Kagome, mas parece que ela já foi. – olhou para InuYasha que tinha baixado a cabeça. – O que houve?

- Nada...

- É Kagome, não é? ... Ela é aquela garota.

- É ela sim. – InuYasha suspirou, sentando-se em uma cadeira que estava próxima, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. – Ai minha cabeça!

- Bom... – Vendo que Sango havia voltado sem Kagome – Acho melhor irmos embora. – Olhando para InuYasha. – Você vai com a gente?

-Não... Kikyou está me esperando no estacionamento. – Falou levantando-se.

- Então vamos. – Sango apressou o passo e puxou Miroku consigo. Deixando InuYasha para trás.

- Feh!

** No Estacionamento. **

- Mas onde está o meu carro??? – InuYasha ficou parado onde o carro era para está.

- Acho que ela foi sem você. – Miroku falou tentando segurar a vontade de rir.

- Droga!

- Bom... Nós damos uma carona para você, né Sango?

- Sim. Falou Sango apontando para o carro deles.

- Tudo bem... acho que ela não vai voltar. – Falou enquanto entrava no carro com Sango e Miroku. – Feh!

No carro do InuYasha 

- Lembra daquela vez no parque?

Kagome fechou os olhos, lembrar daquele dia, em que o InuYasha havia falado que não tinha confiança nela, e que não queria mais vê-la, só feria mais seu coração que a essa hora já estava despedaçado.

- Lembro... – Falou a ponto de chorar, mas não iria chorar agora, não na frente dela.

- Aquilo foi um dos meus planos. – Mostrando um sorriso.- E foi o que deu certo.

- Um de seus planos?

- Sim... Eu sempre queria ficar perto de Inuyasha, mas sempre você atrapalhava e consegui uma forma de separar vocês de vez...

- Como?

- Usando os ciúmes que ele tinha por você. - Sorrindo

-...

** FlashBack **

InuYasha havia encontrado Kikyou no caminho do parquinho.

- Olá, Kikyou.

- Olá, InuYasha, onde está a pirralha? – Falou olhando para trás de InuYasha.

- Não fale assim da Kagome.

- Por que não? Se ela trai você...

- Como assim? Kagome nunca me faria isso!

- Ela trai você há muito tempo. – Falou tentando se afastar de InuYasha.

- Do que você está falando? – Se aproximando mais de Kikyou.

- Não lhe contei antes porque não queria lhe fazer sofrer... – Segurou as mãos próximas ao rosto. – Mas ela já está passando dos limites. – Falou sentando no banquinho. – Hoje mesmo a vi com o Kouga na Escola em que estudamos, aposto que ela esta com ele agora.

InuYasha não queria ouvir mais nada. Saiu dali transtornado e foi aonde Kagome se encontrava.

Kikyou ficou observando InuYasha partir, quando ele estava em uma distância razoável, limpou as lágrimas que deixara cair e pegou o celular e discou.

- Alô?

- Oi, Kouga falando...

- Hora de executar o plano.

- Ok!

Desliga o telefone e segue a mesma direção que InuYasha havia tomado.

** Fim do Flashback **

- Você sabe o que aconteceu depois... InuYasha viu você aos beijos com Kouga e eu fui atrás dele disse que vocês precisavam conversar e que não precisava matar o Kouga. – sorrindo - Ele queria matar o seu amante, sabia?

-Kouga não era meu amante. Como você foi capaz de fazer isso.

- Eu consigo tudo que quero. Falou friamente.

-...

- Depois, eu consegui traze-lo de volta para o parquinho, conversamos e ele disse que queria ter uma conversa com você. – Sorriu – Ai, é que vi que meu plano tinha dado certo, porque vi nos olhos dele toda a raiva que ele estava sentindo por você.

- Não precisa me contar mais... Eu já sei do resto. – Kagome fechou os olhos, ainda podia ouvir as palavras de InuYasha.

- Mas agora, você esta de volta e todo o meu plano pode ir por água abaixo. – Olhou para Kagome como se ela fosse um verme.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou sarcástica.

- Afaste-se de InuYasha.

- Não preciso fazer isso, ele já fez isso por mim.

- Ótimo! Mas se afaste mesmo assim.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Largue a faculdade!!!!! Não vou deixar de viver simplesmente porque o baka do InuYasha está na cidade!!!!

- Você pode enganar a todos menos a mim.

O silêncio reina no carro por alguns minutos que para Kagome parecia uma eternidade.

- Por que você está me contando tudo isso?

- Porque quero lhe mostrar como foi fácil tirar o InuYasha de você.

- Mas porque fez isso?

- Por que eu o amava.

Kagome ficou pensativa e pergunta. – Você ainda o ama?

- Não é da sua maldita conta.

Kikyou para o carro bruscamente deixando Kagome assustada.

- Desça.

- O que?

- Saia do carro!!! – Kikyou gritou quase empurrando Kagome para fora do carro.

Kagome saiu do carro, fechando a porta com violência e vê Kikyou dar meia volta e sumir na estrada.

- Onde estou? – Kagome olha para uma placa que estava quase em cima de sua cabeça. – O que?

Na placa "Bem Vindo a Nagoya!"

** No apartamento de Kagome **

- Ueeee... Kagome ainda não chegou. – Sango afirmou enquanto entrava na cozinha procurando por Kagome.

- Ela não te disse nada? - Miroku perguntou enquanto observava InuYasha.

- Não... – Sango entrando no quarto, deixando InuYasha e Miroku sozinhos.

- Ela também mora aqui? Mas é tão pequeno. – Perguntou InuYasha andando pelo apartamento.

- Não... Sango só está aqui por que Kagome tinha passado mal e ela resolveu que não iria deixa-la sozinha, Sango gosta muito de Kagome é como se fosse uma irmã para ela.

- Kagome passou mal? – InuYasha começava a ficar preocupado.

- Sango disse que foi nada demais... Crise emocional... Uma coisa assim.- Falou com um ar despreocupado.

-...

- Como você está se sentindo, depois de vê-la de novo? – Miroku perguntou curioso.

- Péssimo... Não consigo nem racionar direito.

- Mas... Como vai ser agora... Bom, você está noivo de Kikyou e eu sei que você não a ama...

- Não sei... Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

A conversa dos dois foram interrompidas por Sango que entrara na sala novamente.

**Continua....**

**N/A**: # _se escondendo atrás da cadeira # - Bo..Bom... He... Desculpem a demora na atualização...Mas dessa o caso foi sério, eu fiquei completamente sem idéia de como continuar com a fic... # olhando para a data da última atualização # Nossa faz tempo o.o. E gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez a Najla, por está me apoiando nessa fic (minha editora favorita) e com a ajuda dela essa fic vai pra frente!_

_# olhando para InuYasha sorrindo amarelo # Errr... **Vamos as reviens!**_

**_Srt. Kinomoto_**_ – **Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic...Fiquei espantada! Essa fic é tudo isso? XD**_

****

****

Alexandra - Nyu! Desculpe a demora!! Ainda estou em estado de choque porque consegui terminar esse capítulo. Arigato 

**_Bianca Himura_** **_– Nossssaaa!!! Quanto tempo??? XD Adoro suas ameaças de morte! Beijos!_**

****

****

**_Lari-chan – Adorei a idéia e eu quase segui ela XD. Mas iria ficar fora do contexto como a Dark disse. Arigato por ler essa fic!_**

****

****

**_Haruna – Desculpe também pela demora! Minha mente ficou vazia e não conseguia colocar nada em prática u.u. Que bom que você gosta de minhas fic's . Fico Muito feliz!!!!!! Beijos!_**

****

Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido de bom grado!

XD

Arigato pelos comentários

Juli-chan

Janeio de 2005


	5. Capitulo 5

Believe 

Capitulo 5

No entardecer de Nagoya, havia uma moça que não estava nem aí para a paisagem em forma de retrato que se formava em sua frente, somente pensava como havia parado ali e como iria voltar para casa.

Mas que droga, tudo acontece comigo mesmo!

Parou de andar um pouco, não adiantaria continuar andando se não sabia aonde ia.

Hoeee... Já está anoitecendo e eu não conheço essa cidade.

Estava distraída que acabou se chocando com alguém novamente.

Itai!

Levantando o rosto para ver em quem havia batido pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Mas quando reconheceu a pessoa não sabia se era sua salvação ou seu pesadelo.

Hou...Houjo-kun?

Kagome-chan?... O que faz aqui?

O que iria responder "É que foi seqüestrada por uma louca e ela me abandonou aqui", não... não posso dar essa resposta; pensou enquanto olhava para os próprios pés.

Errr... Eu me perdi...

Se perdeu? Mas você está morando por aqui?

Não, estou morando em Tókyo(?). "Ele vai pensar que enlouqueci."

Nossa eu também estou morando em Tókio... Tem como voltar?

Não...

Quer uma carona? Estou voltando para Tókio agora.

"Não é obvio" – Hai.

Então vamos...- Falou pegando a mão de Kagome, mas de repente ele parou olhando para o rosto dela. – Você está pálida.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, sabia o que essa frase significava, ele iria "entupi-la" de remédios sem necessidade. – Imagina, Houjo-kun eu estou bem.

Não, não está... iremos passar em uma farmácia antes, ok?

Ok! – respondeu desanimada, já imaginando quantas sacolas iria levar para casa.

No Apartamento de Kagome

Nada de Kagome-chan? – Perguntou Miroku acabando de acordar no colo de Sango. – E InuYasha?

Os dois estavam na cama com a porta do quarto aberta, que dava vista de onde estava InuYasha. Sango apontou para a cadeira que estava em frente a eles.

Ele não quis ir embora, acho que ele está preocupado, inventou qualquer desculpa para ficar... – falou Miroku levantando-se da cama.

Não tinha percebido. – respondeu Sango com sarcasmo.

Oh Sangozinha! Não fala assim comigo.

Oh Houshi...Estou preocupada com Kagome. – deitou-se na cama, abrindo os braços.

Ela deve estar com algum namorado – sugeriu Miroku.

InuYasha que ouve apenas a última parte da conversa entra no quarto de supetão.

Que namorado?

Oi InuYasha, que bom que você acordou – Miroku falou fingindo que não ouviu a pergunta de InuYasha.

Responda-me.

Bom... Ela ta demorando, né? Talvez ela tenha arrumado um namorado...

Só podia ser você mesmo, Houshi!

Ah! Foi uma sugestão!

Ela costuma demorar tanto assim? Perguntou a Sango ignorando Miroku

Não... Querem comer alguma coisa? Perguntou levantando-se.

Não... Estou sem fome – respondeu InuYasha voltando para a sala.

Sango ficou observando InuYasha, quando novamente olhou para Miroku, teve vontade de rir.

Eu quero Sangozinha... – com os olhos brilhando.

Já está amanhecendo... – desviou os olhos de Miroku. Olhou novamente para ele, no qual já estava a beira das lágrimas. – Ok! Vou fazer. Levantou-se deixando Miroku no quarto, encontrando InuYasha olhando a rua pela janela.

Não quer comer mesmo? – Vendo-o se sobressaltar.

Não.

Você sabe que vocês têm que conversar, não é?

Sei, mas não quero que seja agora, e também seria inútil... Estou de casamento marcado – olhando distraidamente para a rua.

Isto é uma pena – falou caminhando para a cozinha.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – olhando para Sango que já estava perto da cozinha.

Que realmente é uma pena...

Na estação de trem

Seu corpo doía, sua mente só pensava em ir para casa, ir para os braços dele, como sentia sua falta, principalmente _agora_. Ter ido até Kyoto foi uma boa idéia, apesar de tudo, ter ficado esses dias com sua família, só fez aumentar o desejo de ter uma. Mas será que ele iria _aceitar_.

Rin chegou a porta do apartamento que haviam comprado, mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, ainda não acreditava que estava junto dele. Suspirou, pegou as chaves e entrou, as luzes do apartamento estavam apagadas, e estava tudo bagunçado. – InuYasha passou por aqui – sorriu. Mas onde estava Sesshoumaru? Ele já devia ter chegado da faculdade, já estava noite.

Abriu a porta do quarto e viu Sesshoumaru deitado na cama, possivelmente dormindo. Chegou mais perto dele com medo de acorda-lo.

Não se preocupe estou acordado. – falou se afastando da cama para que ela pudesse se sentar. – Você demorou dessa vez? – pegando na cintura dela.

Eu só estou fora há três dias –respondeu revirando os olhos.

Pra mim parece muito tempo – Abraçando-a e fazendo que ela também se deitasse na cama. – Sabe quem está na faculdade?

Quem? – virando o rosto para fitar o dele.

Advinha? – olhou para os olhos dela, não conseguia resistir – Ta bom eu falo... Kagome.

O que?

Kagome-chan! Não lembra dela?

Claro que lembro, K-chan, o InuYasha ficou muito mal quando eles terminaram!

Sim... Agora eles têm a chance de se acertarem, já estava na hora. Quem sabe assim ele vê como Kikyou realmente é.

Ao falar o nome da ex-noiva Sesshoumaru sente o corpo de Rin ficar tenso.

Rin?

Você ainda a ama?

Por que pergunta isso?

Você usou Kikyou para esquecer Kagura, espero que não esteja me usando para esquecer Kikyou.

De onde você tirou essa idéia? É completamente diferente.

Diferente como?

Nunca gostei de Kikyou como gosto de você. Como você mesma disse só a usei para esquecer Kagura. E de certa forma ela me usou também.

Ela queria popularidade, e aproveitar a boa vida que o meu dinheiro poderia proporciona-la. Por isso quando terminei com ela, ela correu para os braços do baka do meu irmão!

Por que você não disse isso a ele?

Você acha que ele acredita em mim? Eu sou a última pessoa que ele ouviria, principalmente porque ela foi minha noiva!

Eu te amo! Nunca duvide disso. Nem Kagura ou Kikyou se compara ao que sinto por você. Nunca duvide disso!

Eu me sinto insegura, tenho medo de que ela roube você de mim – falou fazendo beicinho.

Ela nunca vai me tirar de você, ela nem ninguém.

Eu te amo, sabia?

Hum sabia, mas agora vamos deixar de conversar que eu quero matar minha saudade.

E como você vai fazer isso? – falou entrando no jogo dele.

Assim... – falou enquanto se colocava em cima dela e cobria ela de beijos.

Eu te amo...- sussurrou ela enquanto ele lhe retirava a roupa.

E mataram a saudade que estavam sentindo, sabendo que tinham nascidos um para o outro.

Algum tempo depois

InuYasha resolveu descansar no sofá, depois do barulho que Miroku havia feito para que Sango fizesse comida para ele, só havia aumentado a sua dor de cabeça. Fechou os olhos tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

Despertou sobressaltado com um barulho que vinha do corredor. "Eu já estou bem, Houjo-ku". – Kagome? "Você vai ficar bem mesmo, não esqueça de tomar os remédios que o doutor Gensai passou". – Quem é esse cara? – falou levantando-se do sofá e indo abrir a porta.

"Lagartixa preta não é remédio" – ouviu a voz de Kagome através da porta, ela parecia frustrada. Resolveu abrir a porta, e viu Kagome toda suja ao lado de um homem, provavelmente o tal de Boso, que segurava várias sacolas de compras.

InuYasha olhou pra Kagome, de Kagome pra Houjo, de Houjo pra Kagome.

Era isso que você estava fazendo toda à noite? – apontando para blusa dela.

Hein?

InuYasha avança em Houjo , prendendo-o na parede – O que você estava fazendo com ela?

"Gota" - Calma – Houjo tenta se soltar dos braços dele, mas faz com que ele o aperte mais contra a parede.

Como você sabe que passamos a noite inteira juntos? – Kagome perguntou com uma calma sabe lá vinda de onde..

Estiveram? - Gritou InuYasha

Isso não é da sua conta!

Ainda segurando o pobre do Houjo pela gola. – É da minha conta SIM!

Não sou nada sua, nem sua namorada, nem sua amiga,... então solte o Houjo agora!

Feh! – InuYasha soltou Houjo e vai embora sem dizer mais nada.

Que barulho é esse? InuYasha? – Miroku aparece na porta e olha para Kagome e depois para Houjo que ainda estava no chão. – Olá Kagome! Viu o InuYasha?

Acabou de sair...

Houjo se levanta e pegas as sacolas – Bem já vou indo.

Desculpe por toda essa confusão.

Tudo bem

Até mais ver, Houjo-kun

Não se esqueça de tomar os remédios – pegando nas mãos dela e lhe passando as sacolas.

"Gota" – Tudo bem

Kagome ficou plantada em frente a porta até ver ele sumir no corredor. Só despertou quando ouviu a voz de Sango.

O que aconteceu? Por que você está toda suja?

suspiro – Depois eu conto, Sango.

Sango notou a tristeza na voz da amiga e resolveu não perguntar mais nada. – Ok

Kagome entrou no apartamento deixando as sacolas no sofá e correu para o seu quarto, precisava de um banho urgentemente.

Na sala.

Cadê o InuYasha, Miroku?

Foi embora...idiota, acho que ele brigou com a Kagome

E você ainda acha? Você não viu o olhar dela?

Não... – olhando Sango com curiosidade.

Ela estava com o olhar perdido... como fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

Às vezes eu tenho vontade de bater no idiota do InuYasha.

Eu também...- abraçando-o – eu também.

Vamos aproveitar que hoje é sábado e vamos dormir um pouquinho – falou passando a mão por debaixo da blusa dela.

Miroku!

Que foi? – com um olhar inocente.

Esquece...- falou antes de beija-lo.

No banheiro da Kagome

Kagome olhou para o reflexo de sua imagem no espelho, nunca em sua vida havia se visto tão horrível, estava toda suja, com olheiras, precisava dormir, mas seu cérebro ainda trabalhava com as palavras de Kikyou e o recente encontro com InuYasha. Por que sua vida tinha que ser desse jeito, parecia que o destino estava brincando com ela, quando estava disposta a se afastar de InuYasha, a vida resolvia coloca-lo em sua frente.

Por que?

Fechou os olhos na tentativa inútil de parar as lágrimas que estavam se formando, se sentia totalmente impotente, como queria abraça-lo, beija-lo, esquecer de tudo e de todos, mas a realidade não era essa, não sabia de onde havia tirado forças para não ter desmoronado na frente dele, ter contado tudo que Kikyou havia lhe dito. Suspirou, nada poderia fazer, nada.

Amanhã é um novo dia, né? – deu um sorriso triste a sua imagem e resolveu tomar logo um banho e tentar dormir.

**Continua...**

Dicionário 

**Itai** – Doeu ou ai

**Hoee** – Quem já assistiu Sakura Card Captors em japonês vai se lembrar disso (he). É o que a Sakura fala quase o anime todo XD

N/A - Obrigado pela paciência que vocês tiveram comigo, continuo sem net e não sei quando ela vai voltar ;;. Arigato! E desculpem algum erro, estou na faculdade agora e minha editora não está aqui (ela nem chegou a ler).

Um abraço para **_Megumi_****_, Srta Kinomoto, Yume-chan, Haruna, Naru-L, Madam, Dea, Chibi, Sailoir Usagi e a todos que lêem essa fic_**.

Beijos até a próxima!

Juli-chan


End file.
